


That One Time We Slept In The Gym...

by SilverAmoebasquid



Series: STZ Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2: Sleepover, I also hope nothing gets burned down though i am steadily losing my faith in them..., I had to make them suffer through this incident of a lifetime, i couldn't just. let them have a normal intentional sleepover., lmao this one was so much fun to write, stz-week, that wouldn't be fun enough. or something..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: The coolest people in the world know how to have a sleepover. What is the secret to the best overnight party?





	

Ushijima glanced at the calendar on the wall. They were only a month and a half from his last Spring High. They had never been more solid as a team, but the ever-closing deadline had started to get to all on the starting team and their backups.

“Ah, are you... Do you have anything pressing to do this evening or can you stay to get in some more practice with me?”

Ushijima looked down at his setter. “I can stay if you want.”

Shirabu brightened a little though he looked just as exhausted as the other members of the team.

Ushijima turned away from the calendar next to the locker room door and held out a hand to stop a first year who was pushing a ball bin into the storage closet.

“Are you guys staying after to practice?”

Ushijima turned around to see Yamagata and Kawanishi leaning against the wall.

Yamagata stepped forward and continued speaking. “Want some defense? Kawanishi will stay too.”

A look of veiled annoyance flashed across Kawanishi’s face, but he didn’t protest.

“Woah, woah, woah! You guys trying to have a party without me? The most important member of the group?” Tendou grabbed Ushijima’s shoulders from behind and mock-glared down at Shirabu. “Tell me you weren’t going to just ignore me!”

Shirabu rolled his eyes. I was just going to work some spiking practice with Ushijima, but—”

“Spiking practice!?” came another loud and excited voice.

“Of fucking course...” Shirabu muttered, turning to face Goshiki. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. You’re probably  _ super _ busy tonight and I hate to bother you for such a trivial matter, but would you have any sort of interest in—”

“Yeah, I want to keep practicing!!” Goshiki jumped, somehow not completely wiped out already.

Suddenly, Tendou was attacking Shirabu, flicking his tongue out to lick Shirabu’s cheek.

“Ew, what the hell!”

“Just as I thought, you’re turning into a literal block of salt, Kenjirou!”

“Very funny.” Shirabu glared and scrubbed at his cheek with the collar of his t-shirt. “First of all, if I taste like salt, it’s probably just sweat. Second of all, you’re gross.”

Reon approached, clapping Shirabu on the back hard. “Be nice to the first years,” he said softly.

 

Since the entire starting team ended up staying behind, they just resumed their practice like the rest of the club members hadn’t left. They ran drills, played a bit of three-on-three, and did more in-depth stretching than they were able to do as a whole group. The serious atmosphere only broke when Goshiki attempted to touch the entire palms of his hands to the floor in a toe-touch and straight up fell over.

Tendou collapsed as well, laughing hard enough that tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes.

Yamagata, Shirabu, and Reon chuckled as well and broke away from their formation.

“That was really good, you guys,” Reon said. “I think these extra practices are helping us a lot.”

“We’re going to nationals this year?” Goshiki got back up and bounced lightly on his toes.

“Obviously,” Yamagata said, clapping Goshiki on the back.

Ushijima’s attention drifted away from the conversation at hand to the main double doors of the gym, one still standing open. The sky outside had gone pitch black as night fell on their practice. As captain, Ushijima needed to break up this practice session and get his teammates back to their rooms so they could have enough time to do homework and sleep.

He turned around only to instinctively dodge out of the way of a ball that Tendou had drop kicked recklessly close to his face.

The ball flew across the gym and bounced against the open door, jarring the doorstop and letting it shut loudly.

Tendou, Yamagata, and Goshiki were laughing, apparently sharing some sort of joke that Ushijima wasn’t aware of.

Kawanishi and Shirabu rolled their eyes at the loud trio and grabbed a few other discarded balls from around the gym to place back into the ball carts.

Ushijima smiled slightly. Even when everyone on his team was dead tired, they could always manage to be responsible and clean up after themselves and have fun at the same time.

The equipment was torn down in no time, the seven of them very used to being the last ones in the room, cleaning everything up by themselves.

There were showers in the locker room obviously, but none of them really used them. No one wanted to be the last one in the gym and have to finish locking the building up, then have to be the first one in the next day to unlock the doors. For this reason, they all left as a group, letting Ushijima take the key for safekeeping overnight and they all showered in their dorm rooms.

Ushijima went for the windowsill where they kept the key to the gym on a purple lanyard but found that it wasn’t there. He frowned and glanced around on the floor and other windowsills and shelves by the gym door. Had someone else taken the key? Ushijima reached for the door handle. Neither door budged. Someone had already locked the doors and probably taken the key. They’d left one door propped open for them but... It was closed now and they were stuck inside.

“Is something wrong, Toshi?” Tendou stood by Ushijima’s side.

“I think someone may have taken the key before us.”

Yamagata smacked Tendou’s shoulder. “Of course. And Satori shut the door trying to punt that ball. Nice going.”

Tendou flashed Yamagata a smile and a peace sign. “Happy to help get us locked in the gym!”

“Wait, are we actually locked in the gym?” Shirabu stepped forward.

“Can you go check and see if the key is in Washijou’s office?” Reon asked.

Shirabu nodded and jogged to the small office in the back of the gym and scanned over the papers and flipped through drawers. There was no sign of the key. He wasn’t panicking yet, though, until he had a thought.

He ran back out to the others, shaking his head grimly. “The key isn’t here. There’s never been cell service in this building but Washijou turned off all wi-fi connections in here too, didn’t he?”

The others were quiet for a moment.

“That’s true...” Reon speculated. “I don’t think he’s turned it back on.”

“This is Taichi’s fault then for playing on his phone in the locker room instead of warming up last week!” Tendou jumped over to his fellow middle blocker, shaking the younger’s limp shoulders.

“Can you guys be serious for a fucking minute!” Shirabu glared. “We’re stuck in here with no cell or internet to get someone to come let us out.”

“Relax!” Tendou waved dismissively. “We’ll be missed by our roommates and whatnot after a little bit. If I take too long to get back, Eita will come looking for me to make sure I haven’t blown anything up.”

“I don’t blame him.” Reon smiled softly. “It’s going to be okay, Shirabu. No one’s going to let us stay out here all night.”

Shirabu glared and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine. If you want to put your trust in  _ Semi _ of all people, that’s fine, but I’m finding a way out of here on my own.”

Turning on his heel, Shirabu stalked away from the group by the door. Goshiki was on his tail a second later.

“Can I help you!?”

“If you can be quiet at the same time. I’m going to look through Washijou’s office for a spare key. Check the windows.”

“Got it!”

Goshiki sprinted away to the perimeter of the gymnasium while Shirabu slipped back into the office at the back of the gym. He felt powerful sinking into the chair behind the desk and laying his hands on the wood surface. If Tendou were here, he’d be intent to pull some prank while the office was unguarded by the menacing old man.

Shirabu went through all the drawers again, taking more time to look for a key, but still came up empty after searching the entire room.

“I can’t get through any of the windows!” Goshiki stepped into the room and yelled.

Shirabu jumped. “Fuck— quiet down, I’m two meters away from you!”

“Sorry!” Goshiki said, almost just as loudly.

Shirabu sighed and stood up, walking back out of the room. “Nothing in here either. We might actually have to wait it out.”

“Everyone else is taking showers in the locker room. I don’t think they’re anticipating leaving soon...”

“I’m going to practice a little more I think. If we’re stuck in the gym, I might as well take advantage.”

Goshiki watched quietly as Shirabu got the balls back out and began setting against the wall.

“S-Shirabu, are we going to have to sleep out here?” Goshiki asked softly.

“I don’t know. Go bother the others. I’m busy.”

“You can’t practice all night, you know.”

“I can if I feel like it.”

“Whose turn is it to babysit Kenjirou and make sure he doesn’t overwork himself like an idiot again?” Yamagata stepped out of the locker room, rubbing a towel through his damp hair.

“You guys are the ones all confident it won’t be long before we get rescued.”

“I don’t know about Semi but Yunohama’s not going to come looking for me if I don’t turn up in our room. I’m prepared to sleep on the floor honestly. Go shower.”

“No thanks, I’m fine.”

“Tsutomu. Don’t let him rub off on you. Go clean yourself up, bud.”

Goshiki looked almost hesitant to leave Shirabu’s side, but he jogged to the locker room anyway.

Already worn out from the day’s practice, Shirabu didn’t have much success in his solo practice and he eventually gave up and returned his ball to the cart and sat against the wall.

The others had all already showered and were sitting in a group near the front, chatting softly.

Finally, Shirabu gave in and sulked into the locker room, showering quickly and pulling on track pants and a clean t-shirt before joining the others.

“Look who finally decided to be rational!” Tendou said cheerfully.

Shirabu rolled his eyes and sat down between Ushijima and Reon, the safest place from Tendou’s teasing.

“How long has it been?” Kawanishi asked, ignoring the looks Shirabu and Tendou were still shooting at each other.

“Practice ended two and a half hours ago...” Reon answered, looking at his watch. “At what point do we assume no one’s coming and try to get some rest?”

Yamagata was the first to stand up. “Can’t hurt. Is there anything in here that’s more comfortable than the floor?”

Goshiki hopped up and trotted after the libero to the supply closet, soon followed by the other members of the team.

“There’s a plastic tarp, though I’m not sure if that would help at all,” Yamagata said, studying the metal shelves.

“You could sleep in a ball bin!” Goshiki suggested.

Tendou laughed, pushing the first year toward one of the wheeled carts.

Goshiki laughed as he fell in, sinking into the mountain of volleyballs.

Shirabu rolled his eyes as he watched them, then noticed Kawanishi sticking close to his other side. “Do you need something from me?”

Kawanishi shook his head. “I’m just standing here.”

“As opposed to against the wall away from everyone else. What’s your deal?”

Kawanishi narrowed his eyes slightly. “How do you... It’s nothing, I’m just hungry.”

“I don’t have anything so stop following me around like a puppy.”

“Do you think we have any food in this building?”

“Ask Ushijima. He’d know if we did.”

Ushijima looked up, hearing his name. “Yes?”

Shirabu shrugged. “Kawanishi’s hungry. I say we let him starve then we can eat his body if we never get let out of here.”

Ushijima smiled faintly. “There are emergency granola bars in here somewhere I’m pretty sure. We can go look in the back.”

Kawanishi and Shirabu followed Ushijima further into the dark room and sifted through shelves of equipment.

“Here they are,” Shirabu said, reaching for a small box of individually packaged protein bars.

“Hey, guys? I found something,” Kawanishi spoke up from nearby.

Shirabu and Ushijima looked over as Kawanishi pulled a large blanket off a shelf.

“Why do we have a blanket in here?” Shirabu asked.

Kawanishi shrugged. “Does it matter? This is going to be better than the floor.”

“Good work,” Ushijima said. “Go show the others.”

 

The seven members made their way back out onto the wooden floor, already spreading the blanket across the space and finding it was big enough for them all to sit on, but too small to be comfortable.

Shirabu handed the box of granola bars to Kawanishi who ripped into one immediately before passing the box around the circle.

“I’m pretty sure that’s all the food we have in here, so it’ll have to do until morning when whoever has the key gets here for morning practice. Honestly, we can probably skip tomorrow morning. We need real food and maybe a quality power nap before class.” Reon bit into his own granola bar, thinking hard.

Shirabu looked at the food in his hands before passing it to Goshiki next to him.

The first year had already finished his first energy bar and grabbed eagerly for the second one offered him, before glancing back at Shirabu worriedly. “This is yours.”

“I’m not that hungry. You can have it.”

“Split it?”

“Just eat it, Goshiki.”

The spiker gave in and scarfed the extra granola bar down.

In truth, Shirabu was hungry, but he knew what Goshiki was like when he was tired, hungry, and whiny and that was the far worse option.

Ushijima put a hand out to grab everyone’s attention before he started speaking. “This isn’t the greatest situation and hopefully, someone will figure out something’s wrong and still come looking for us, but until then, let’s just try to get some rest. It’s getting late. We can all probably fit on here.”

Tendou laid down first, motioning for Shirabu to rest his head on the middle blocker’s chest.

Shirabu hesitantly obeyed, feeling Tendou breathe in and out.

Goshiki put his head down on Shirabu’s stomach, only to be shoved back off as Shirabu sat up. “Absolutely not. I didn’t say you could lay on me.”

Tendou snickered and smacked Shirabu playfully. “Let him be, Kenjirou! We’re all stuck here together.”

Shirabu glared, but reluctantly laid back down and allowed Goshiki to use him as a pillow.

“So did we come to a consensus that we’re all skipping morning practice tomorrow so we can get some actual sleep?” Kawanishi spoke up once they’d all gotten settled.

Tendou laughed again. “I thought you were prepared to sacrifice your life for the game, Taichi!”

“I mean... No?”

Yamagata smirked. “It won’t be that bad. You can sleep though if you need to. We wouldn’t judge you.”

“Good. I’m going back to bed as soon as we get out of here.”

“I think I’m with you on that one,” Reon yawned. “This is kind of exhausting, just being here. I’m ready for some actual quality sleep.”

“How about you people shut up so we might actually get a bit of rest,” Shirabu grumbled, trying to ignore Goshiki’s shifting around.

“He is right,” Ushijima responded. “In order to make the most of our situation, we should try to get some rest.”

“Of all the people to get locked overnight in a gym with, I’m glad it’s at least you guys,” Goshiki said earnestly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shirabu complained. “Just shut up and go to sleep.”

“I’m just trying to say something meaningful! If you look on the bright side, we have each other and—”

“Tsutomu... Please.” Reon chuckled. “We get what you’re trying to say. It’s very kind of you.”

“Okay but—!”

“No.”

“Okay, well, goodnight guys!”

There were several sighs and a smattering of “Goodnight, Goshiki”s before the dark room finally fell silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I have nothing to say for myself on this one, it was just too funny to put them in this situation and watch chaos ensue!
> 
> Note that my submission for tomorrow is going to be a continuation of this storyline and that one is. going to be an adventure. So. Stay tuned. It's about to get even dumber somehow.


End file.
